Like A Bullet
by untilforever13
Summary: Maddie Fletcher has a crazy life with her mad but loveable family, her crazy friends, trying to impress to get a job and get by in school, with a hole in her heart, a secret locked away in her.    read the beginning of chapter one to read full summary:
1. Chapter 1

'bang bang your dead, 50 bullets in your head...'

my 7 yr old brother Mason shouts down my ear, holding a cold hard grey toy gun near to my temple.

He shoots, and an orange plastic bullet shoots out, hitting me hard. I wince at the pain, but I know not to get mad at him.

'Ok M,' I sigh. 'You got me, but I'm not going to play out a painful dramatic death for you...'

'Aw! no fair! Your no fun Maddie, at all, you want to be an actress, yet you can't even do this for me' he mumbles,

sitting down next to me and folding his arms in a childish fashion.

He looks up at me, and I stare straight on ahead, unfazed by his 'puss-in-boots I want you to play a death' face.

He continues to stare, eyes tearing up.

I ignore him and stare around the garden, at the flowers and the hammock and the swinging chair next to the vegetable patch, which our aunt breaks her back

putting hard work into (not that we eat the veggies anyway.)

Were at our aunt Felicia's house for the weekend in 'sunny' new zealand (sunny being an overstatement.),

where all I've had to look at is sheep, and Mason playing scrabble with Mum.

I keep telling her that im bored and that I want to go home now, back to ontario.

she just shushes me and tells me that it's only for the weekend, and that Im not bored, Im boring.

after that response, I normally go into a sulk and go back to the spare room which has,

for now, become my home from home till Monday.

I take another look at Mason.

I can see his mouth turning down into a frown from the very corners of my eye.

He strokes the soft grassy ground beneath him ans sighs, then, giving up, he slowly gets to his feet.

Giving me one last glare, he turns around and starts to walk back towards the consevartory of the house.

I turn to glance at him walking, feeling bad to have upset him, then, I pretend to choke.

He turns around in time to see me falling to the ground, gasping for air, kicking and thrashing around.

I reach towards Mason and say 'I love you, my dear brother, never forget that...'

then I let my arm fall to the ground hard, and fix my eyes on the memorial bench for grandad,

and lie there on the grass unmoving, my mouth slurred to one side.

Mason stares at me, as if mesmorized, then starts to applaud, a smile spreading across his cheeky little face,

brown eyes small and happy.

then, all of a sudden, his face falls. he creeps closer to me, looking slightly scared.

'Maddie?' he says, waving a hand in front of my face.

I don't dare blink.

'Maddie, please answer me' he whimpers again, creeping closer.

I stay still, eyes still fixed on the bench.

Mason starts getting worried.

'Maddie, please talk, your scaring me.'

No reply.

'Mum!' he cries, running into the house.

Crap.

I spring up off the grass, brush myself off quickly and plonk myself down on my aunts swinging chair.

My mother comes running out into the garden, looking flustered and angry.

'Maddison Fletcher!, What do you think your doing, terrorizing your poor brother like that?

You've scared him half to death!'

I take another look at Mason, who has tear-stained cheeks. I stare from my Mom to my brother, then back again, looking stricken. Realisation creeps onto Mason that im worried that I may get into trouble, so he looks at me, then stares up at Mum with a reproachful look, and smiles.

Then, he strokes Mums arm and says 'It's ok Mum, Maddie just happens to be a really good actress,

don't be stressed and don't punish her for it please Mum, im sure she never meant to scare me like that,

she was just trying her best, weren't you Maddie?' he shoots a look at me, along with Mum.

I nod at Mum, and smile at Mason.

'Yes, that's right Mum, Mason's telling the truth, honestly, it was a just an act,

I never intended to actually frighten him...I was...just testing my acting skills', I say.

Mum looks at me as I blush, then sighs and says,

'Fine, Maddie, I can't be bothered to punish you becaue of your little antics with the amount of stress on me at the moment,

I'll let you off the hook this time, since Mason seems so intent on saving you from trouble.'

I look at Mason, and he winks and smiles back.

I love my brother. I really do.

'Maddie, come on into the house, it's time to pack your bags.

Were leaving tonight instead of tomorrow night,

I think Felicia's getting fed up of us whining all the time.'

I look into the kitchen window and see my auntie chopping meat,

staring at us meaningfully, eyes cold, meatcleaver in hand.

Mums right, I think it might be best if we leave now...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking up the staircase to the dingy spare room, I realised that maybe, just maybe,

I was going to miss New Zealand. After all, It's the first time I've been here since my dad passed away,

and I had never really left Ontario after that.

To be completely honest,

It's practically the only place I've been to since the night of the accident, except from school.

I had never really been close to my dad when he was alive, he never really seemed intrested in me,he was

never really part of the family. I don't understand how my Mum put up with him. He'd come home late almost

every night drunk. Sometimes, he'd bring home his rowdy friends, and me and my Mum would hide upstairs,

safe in my room,

telling stories from each others mind to keep us company, so we could stay happy, whilst dad was downstairs,

watching footy and yelling and banging. He'd yell abuse at Mum, and threaten to hurt her and leave her,

telling her that she was nothing without him. She'd just fall at his feet and worship the ground he walked on,

despite the drama. I really don't know how she stood for it.

Me? Well, my dad never spoke to me much, but it's not like I'm complaining or anything. He'd occasionally

give me snide looks in the hallway, or on the days I'd wear a skirt to school he'd try to grab me.

I'd just make a run for it. I stopped wearing skirts after that. He never did tell me he loved me,

probably never did from the start, nor Mum.

He was never a father figure in my mind. I couldn't wait until the day he left.

The only person my father was ever remotely interested in was Mason. He thought the world of him,

and he meant everything to Mason. On the days that Dad would come home at a reasonable time, he'd sit with Mason

and joke and laugh with him, teach him things. He'd take him out to Mc Donalds (Mason's favourie food place),

and treat him to new toys, which was mostly toy guns and soldiers.

I once took a peep into Mason's room once, for I could hear rifle shooting imatations,

and saw him sitting on his carpet, playing with a camo tank, with soldiers in smart uniforms,

showing off their plastic badges with pride. Mason would shoot them down with his toy guns, one by one,

and once shouted bad language. 'He must have learnt that from Dad,' I thought. I couldn't take it anymore.

My so called 'Father' was making me sick. I wanted him out, out of my home, my life, Mum's life, Mason's life,

the COUNTRY.

Even on nights when Dad would come home late, Mason would go and sit on his lap and Dad

would let him drink some of his beer, and talk with his friends, watching the footy, cheering and rooting,

whilst me and Mum lay upstairs, me covering my ears and Mum sometimes in tears.

He worked at the local pub 'The Crowned Swan' on a weekly basis, four days a week, didn't get paid much.

He was there as a bartender, most likely chatting up the girls and offering them free drinks. It was one of

the most run down places in Ontario, it's really no wonder it got knocked down and built into a new area

for show homes. In all honesty, I'm glad it did, and Im glad he's gone...

No, i suppose thats to harsh, i take it back...

Although i never really wanted anything to do with my dad.

It was a big shock for all of us on that cold, wintry night.

My so-called Father was driving home from Casey's house.

He was in his car, on his way home, driving through the

endless frosty streets of Ontario. He came to a set of lights,

and didn't stop the car...

his drunken self carried on

driving down Clenton street, one hand on the steering wheel, other hand clenching

a bottle of sharp whisky, it's smell so sweet, the stench foul, undoubtedly making Carter's nose twitch

from the back seat of that darn old car...

Yes...that's right, my younger brother Carter had been in the car with him that night..

all of a sudden, a big white truck appeared,

having turned the corner on Lassen road, and collided with my father

at the main street roundabout...he and Carter had both died on impact...

After the incident, I locked myself in my room for days on end, crying into

my pillow, asking God why he'd had to let that happen.

I didn't care much about the loss of my father, he was a selfish,

inconsiderate man, always evil to my loving mother, who was blind to his vile ways.

He just loved to leer at 17yr old girls, not caring about others in the slightest.

But my brother, my dear brother Carter, why did he have to be caught up in

the incident? Why did my Father even take Carter to Casey's? He didn't have to

be with him, he was supposed to be at home, with me, safe and sound, watching

'Nev the bear' on TV, his idol. Thinking about it now, I can't believe was stupid

enough to let Carter go with Dad, I guess it was because I knew how much Dad had

meant to him, and Casey too...

Casey is Carter's mom. Before mine and Mason's mother, my demised father had been

wed to a disgusting beast of a woman, Casey Linham...They had broken up due to 'creative differences',

whatever that means. I think my Dad had always loved her, even after marrying Mom. Maybe she still

loved him too..Who knows what could have been happening behind the closed door of Casey's bedroom whilst Carter

was left unattended downstairs to innocently play with his Lego Bricks?

And Mason...him and Carter got along so well, like two peas in a pod, just like each other, with the same dimples, too...

When me and my mother found out that Carter and dad was never coming back, I had to hold back the tears, be responsible

and tell little Mason that his big brother and daddy was now in heaven, as an angel, looking down on him with a heart full of love...

It wasn't easy...

''Who's going to take me to McDonalds now? Why have they left us?  
>Can't i just shoot them back down with my gun if I spot them the sky? Then they can be here with us forever!'' he'd cry.<p>

Poor Mason, he's just too young to understand...

If I'd have just insisting on keeping Carter with me instead of letting him go with dad...no, i don't want to think about it...

I just couldn't help feeling as though im responsible for Carter's death...

That's when I started shutting myself in my room everyday after school, only bothering to go downstairs to leave the house

or fetch food and drink...I felt as if no-one understood what I was going through. It's still the same routine now...

I've neglected all my friends. When they'd ring to try and cheer me up and ask me to go out, i'd say over and over again

'maybe another time.' until eventually they got huffy and stopped calling. I have no-one now...

No-one except Mum and Mason... 


End file.
